


Brothers in Arms - You Lift Me Up

by starkind



Series: Iron Wings Collection [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Flying, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Military Backstory, Shower Sex, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you cannot mix business with pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms - You Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled across a fantastic vid on Youtube (link below) a few days ago. It instantly got me thinking "This is a great excuse for me to write some more jet fighter boys porn!" Thus, this little one shot was born. 
> 
> Many thanks to my 'CB spirit animal' Batsocks, who provided great input on a certain little detail of this fic. I know you said I shouldn't mention it, but credit where credit is due :)

It was the week of 19th – 25th July 2010.

Tony and Bruce Stark-Wayne had arrived in England for the 47th international aerospace exhibition in Farnborough, Hampshire, on the second to last day of the trade fair. They were residing at The Aviator, a 2-year old, stylish design hotel with its own, private airport. Alfred, who accompanied them to his native country, had organized one of the Sky Suites on the fourth floor for them; much to Tony's lavish nature.  
  
Going to England together had been Tony's idea; Stark Industries had been established as one of the big presenters at the local Airshow ever since mid-2000. This year, however, Tony had a special surprise for his beloved husband. After celebrating their 2nd wedding anniversary almost a month ago, the two of them had gotten into a structured routine of juggling married life and running two successful Fortune 500 companies.

Bruce, usually the more rigid type when it came to business before pleasure, had outdone himself and thrown a supreme surprise party for Tony's 40th birthday mere months earlier. It had involved renting out an entire airplane hangar at the Stark Industries Aviation Division in California, only topped by the exclusive gig of both AC/DC and The Black Eyed Peas.

Needless to say, Tony had wanted to up the ante ever since.

On Saturday afternoon, the two of them, followed by Alfred, had just made their way across the large fairgrounds of the Aerodrome. The final two days of the fair were for the public, to be able to watch and enjoy some extended flying display involving the best civilian displays and warbirds on top of the pick of the trade displays. Within the massive crowd, Tony excused himself with a call to make somewhere less noisy.

One last squeeze to Bruce's hand, then he was gone, phone pressed to his ear. Bruce watched him saunter over the airfield, to disappear within one of the many hangars in the distance. The Gothamite then focussed back on the final flight demonstration of two Pakistani Air Force JF-17 Thunders, by far the fastest and most exotic jets on show.

“Impressive.”  
Alfred nodded and leaned a little onto his walking stick umbrella.  
“Quite so, Sir.”

Bruce pulled out the flyer with the flight schedule from the back pocket of his denims.  
“The F-16 show is next,” He raised his head to look around for his missing partner.  
“Tony should hurry if he wants to see it take off.”

Pennyworth tilted his head.  
“I am sure Master Anthony will find a premium spot to watch the spectacle from.”  
The huge speaker boxes all over the Aerodrome gave a brief squeak.

“And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, coming up is the usual sparkling performance of the F-16 Fighting Falcon. This year's show will be performed by one of the leading men in aerial technology and flight development: Mister Tony Stark from Stark Industries, USA.” Bruce glanced around, then glimpsed down at the flyer again. Once he looked back up in Alfred's mischievious expression, his face twisted with skepticism.

“I don't believe this.”  
The aircraft in question rolled onto the landing strip, and Bruce strained to get a look inside.  
“Mister Stark is dedicating his demonstration to his spouse for their 2nd wedding anniversary.”

Around them, a few people started to coo; completely oblivious of their company.  
The corners of Bruce's mouth twitched, even as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.  
He crumpled the flyer within one tight fist.

“I'm gonna kill him.”  
Alfred threw his flustered protégé an amused glance.  
“I told him you would like it, Master Wayne.”

The Gothamite put up a rather sullen look and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Even worse when you're encouraging him on those things, Alfred. He's just turned 40.”  
His trusted butler cocked his head as the fighter jet started to gain velocity.

“And is in very good shape, Sir, isn't that what you always keep saying yourself?”

Even the tips of his ears began to heaten up as Bruce glanced around, to make sure noone eavesdropped on their conversation. He was not convinced Great Britain would take too kindly to Anthony Stark doing lovesick stunts for his husband at their traditional aerospace tradefair.

“He hasn't been in a Viper since last year.”

After a gravity-defying take-off, it did not take Tony long to get into a flawless series of loops, barrell rolls and spins. He even let the plane spiral around its yaw axis in a corkscrew motion. Bruce Wayne, face stoic and unreadable, never took his eyes off the fast moving dot on the sky. Next to them, they overheard people's reactions to Tony's astounding aerobatic maneuvers.

“Never knew a F-16 could move like that. Awesome!“  
A man with British accent and a touristy look looked over to Bruce and Alfred for validation.  
The butler responded with a nod and a smile before he turned to his glowering protégé again.

“Oh, I do believe it is just like riding a bike, or how would one say, Master Wayne?”  
The sheer beauty of Tony's performance eventually caused Bruce's scowl to lessen a little.  
As soon as the nimble pilot engaged the smokewinders for better effect, the clear blue sky became Tony's canvas.

He started to weave twisted lines into the air, and continued to burn through a lot of kerosine as he soared high above the spectator's heads. At some point, the white trails of the F-16 had formed the shape of a huge bat high up in the sky. Something akin to a heart, albeit wonky, was drawn all around. It brought another murmur from the crowd, especially from the female part.

Bruce Wayne tried to keep the faint hint of a smile upon his lips hidden from Alfred's knowing glance.  
“He's such an old softie.”  
After about six minutes of using the afterburner nonstop, Tony Stark-Wayne then brought the F-16 to a gentle landing process.

Still in his flight suit, he made his way out of the hangar and across the exhibition grounds, running a hand through what was left of previously styled hair. His civil outfit of jeans, sneakers and t-shirt had already been picked up, a young woman with a crew member badge informed him, and Tony had to grin as he made his way back over to his hotel.

He stopped to scribble down autographs on some aviation calenders, and shook hands with the organizer of the exhibition for the smooth handling of his request. High up in their Sky Suite, he entered to the far away sounds of running water, and found his clothes in a neat pile upon his side of the bed. Just then, Bruce walked out of the bathroom. Tony put up his very best 'I'm so pleased, I could kiss myself' look and spread his arms wide.

“Happy belated wedding anniversary, my love. Hope you liked it as much as I did.”  
The Gothamite leaned a broad shoulder against the door frame.  
“Not bad.”

Tony's face visibly fell at the unexpected, brittle response. He pursed his lips, trying for a witty comeback that just would not formulate.  
Bruce then began to unbutton his shirt in slow motion, which got his husband's complete attention once again.  
“Considering you're nearly made out of as much metal as the Viper itself, I mean.”

The discrepancy between Wayne's aloof way of speaking and his seductive beginnings of a striptease got Tony to swallow in confusion.  
“So, you... did like it? I mean, I originally wanted to go for the whole nine yards, with fireworks and such, but then...”  
He stopped when Bruce exposed a bare, muscled chest and reached lower to continue working on the buttons of his jeans.

Tony blinked, entranced, and watched the waistband of a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs appear from underneath.  
“... babe, you're sending out some kinda mixed signals here, so, uh, gimme some feedback.”  
With supple movements, Bruce rid himself off his denims and came to stand in front of Tony in nothing but his underwear.

His skin radiated a certain kind of warmth and scent that made Tony dizzy with desire.  
He reached out to trace an index finger along the chiseled set of abs.  
“Strip.”

From where Tony had lovingly fastened his eyes on the promising bulge hidden behind black cotton, they shot up at Bruce's monosyllabic command. The shorter man allowed a lewd grin to grace his lips as he pulled down the zipper of his flight suit and peeled himself out of it. “That's some feedback I could get used to, definitely.” Once Tony was also dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs, Bruce advanced on him.

“Like hell I'll go and tell you that was the most amazing Viper demo I've ever seen, alright?”  
Bruce's mouth nipped along a sweated trail of Tony's neck and jawline. It caused his husband to purr in soft hues in between some deep chuckles.  
“You won't? Why's that?”

Two strong hands dragged him over into the ample bathroom with its large walk-in shower. In a flash, the Gothamite managed to yank down Tony's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his prominent erection. It elicited a languished groan and a heady grope for his own briefs. “Because your head's alredy puffed up as it is. And you're a crazy bastard for pulling that one off behind my back.”

The sturdy fingers of Tony's right hand curled around the freed arousal of his husband while his left hand reached up to draw Bruce's head closer for another kiss. “Reminds me of just how much I love doing stuff _behind_ , and _to_ your sexy back.” Not one for giving up control of the situation, Bruce cupped both hands around Tony's bare rear and all but carried him inside the steaming shower cabin.

“For the next twenty minutes, you'll be a good soldier and keep your cocky mouth shut. That's an order, Captain Stark.”  
Before Tony knew what was happening, Bruce knelt down and took him into his mouth.  
“I still... egads, man, uh... geez, I-I mean... outrank you... kinda, I am.... _Holy shit!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Airshow performance that inspired this fic can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv9FrgzBwKM
> 
> Also, Tony's birthday party has a lot in common with RDJ's 50th birthday bash this year. I wonder why ;)


End file.
